1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrier apparatus, and more particularly, to a lens barrier apparatus for protecting a lens unit installed in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lens barrier apparatuses are apparatuses for protecting a lens unit installed in a camera from contact with objects from outside the apparatus. In lens barrier apparatuses, the number of barrier vanes is determined according to an outer diameter of a barrel and a lens viewing angle. When barrier vanes have a single-layer structure, higher stability can be obtained than when barrier vanes have a multi-layer structure in which many barrier vanes overlap. However, miniaturization, higher magnification, and wider viewing angles have resulted in many barrier vanes being arranged to overlap each other to form a two or more-layered structure. And, when the optical pathway of the image of a subject is opened using many overlapping barrier vanes, the optical pathway may be incompletely opened and some of the barrier vanes may obstruct the optical pathway.